The present invention is directed to an apparatus which provides both electrocautery and hemostatic clamping functions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electrocautery and hemostatic clamping device which may be utilized in an advantageous manner by a surgeon during the performance of surgery providing increased control of bleeding with one hand while allowing the surgeon's second hand to remain free for other functions.
Surgery has been performed for many years. Control of bleeding during surgery is a most important consideration and is a function which can consume a fair amount of time during the surgical procedure if proper instruments are not available. The hemostat, a clamping device, has been available for many years. Years ago, the bleeding vessel had to be clamped and then ligated or tied off with suture material.
Some years ago, the control of bleeding by applying an electrical current to the cut bleeding blood vessel became popular. Such electrocautery is advantageous because it is fast and can be used not only on bleeding blood vessels, but also on oozing areas that could previously only be sponged. However, frequently, the application of the electrocautery device fails to cauterize and stop the bleeding from a bleeding blood vessel, sometimes referred to as a "bleeder". This is especially true in the case of larger blood vessels, and it may be necessary to pluck the bleeder from the incision with a hemostat and then apply an electrocautery instrument to the bleeder. Plucking the bleeder from the incision tends to isolate the bleeder from the surrounding tissue and removes it from its surrounding pool of blood. The pool of blood surrounding the tissues diffuses the electric current and render it ineffective. Clutching the bleeder with a hemostat, dabbing and applying the electrocautery instrument, however, requires at a minimum the two hands of the surgeon and at least one assisting hand.
Electrocautery instruments are known in the prior art. The prior art also discloses electrocautery devices combined with forceps, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,489; 3,643,663; 4,005,714 and 4,076,028. However, these electrocautery instruments utilize forceps. Forceps are practically never used to pick up a bleeder. Sharp tipped forceps can poke holes in tissue causing more bleeding. Forceps or tweezers are cumbersome to use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,489 discloses a tweezers type electrocautery device which requires that the tongs be held together in order to have current flow through the tip. Furthermore, so long as the forcep arms are held together, the current is continually applied to the tissue, which may cause burning or singing of the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,952 attempts to remedy some of the defects as aforesaid. However, the forceps still maintain the sharp tips which tend to cause more bleeding. Furthermore, there is no means of retaining a clamping action on a bleeding blood vessel. Furthermore, the switch and arrangement are not readily adaptable for use with one hand during surgery.